One Piece: Una Nueva Era Comienza
by Kiyama Hiroto
Summary: Varios años despues de sus aventuras, Luffy ha lanzado un desafio que ha agitado nuevamente las aguas de todos los mares dando inicio asi a una nueva era para los piratas de todo el mundo. Y ahora una nueva tripulación busca seguir los pasos de los legendarios Mugiwara y cumplir con su desafio. Varios OC. No olviden dejar reviews.
1. Comienza una nueva aventura

_Hola a todos!_

_Bueno, este es mi cuarto proyecto y espero que les guste. _

_Esta vez se trata de un fic basado en otra de mis series favoritas: **ONE PIECE**_

_la historia pasa unos cuantos años despues de la historia actual (contando apartir de la saga actual del manga) y es un OC aunque en algunos momentos apareceran personajes de la historia original._

_y bueno antes de empezar y para ya no hacer esto tan largo, solo dejo el tipico **disclaimer **diciendo que todo los elementos tomados para realizar esta obra son propiedad de Oda-sensei y lo que aqui les traigo, es solo un trabajo con la idea de entretener a los lectores._

_**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Isla Sunny, South Blue<em>**

Un día normal transcurría en esta tranquila isla del South Blue. Por sus calles la gente caminaba animada, mientras algunos pocos estaban descansando en el único bar del pueblo. Entre ellos había de 17 años. El chico tenía una desaliñada cabellera plateada que llegaba hasta la base de su cuello el cual parecía tener un collar adornándolo. Vestía un chaleco cerrado color negro, unos pantalones color azul y unas botas del mismo color que su chaleco. Lo más característico era que su ojo derecho tenía un color rojo rubí, aunque este estaba cubierto por su cabello, mientras que su ojo izquierdo tenía un color verde esmeralda.

"Oye mocoso, estas en mi mesa" dijo un hombre parándose al lado del peliplateado. El chico solo miro a aquel hombre y sonrió para después subir los pies en la mesa.

"No veo tu nombre escrito aquí" dijo arrogantemente el chico.

"¿No escuchaste? Esta es la mesa de nuestro capitán" dijo otro hombre molesto para después patear la silla donde estaba el peliplateado y tirarlo al suelo.

La gente fuera del bar caminaba tranquilamente hasta que de repente vieron a un hombre salir volando por la puerta del bar. Detrás de ese hombre, un grupo de 6 piratas y su capitán salieron para ayudar a su compañero.

"Mira papá, una persona salió volando de ese bar" dijo una chica rubia de unos 14 años.

"¿Otra pelea de piratas?" dijo molesto un hombre alto y de como unos 30 años que a lo lejos miraba la escena.

"Si no fueran tan problemáticos sería mejor para todos" dijo un chico de menor estatura dando un largo suspiro para después ir hacia donde estaba la pelea.

"Infórmanos Bass" dijo el hombre una vez que llegaron a la entrada del bar.

"Comandante Rein, Capitán Takeshi. Lo de siempre, esos piratas provocaron al chico y ahora parece que van a pelear" Respondió tranquilamente Bass. Takeshi era un chico de estatura un poco alta, media 1.87m. Su cabello era color verde al igual que sus ojos. Rein era bastante alto, que fácilmente alcanzaba los 2 metros de estatura. Tenía cabello y ojos color negro y una barba de candando algo canosa.

"Parece que tienes talento chico. Un mocoso como tú podría ser útil en la tripulación. Únete a mi como la mascota de mi tripulación y te perdonare la vida" dijo el capitán de aquel grupo de piratas.

"¿Perdonarme la vida? No bromees viejo." Dijo Axel de manera arrogante "Mas bien tu deberías disculparte si es que quieres salir con tu tripulación entera." Agrego mientras se preparaba para pelear.

"¿En serio piensa enfrentarse a los 'Blade Pirates'?" dijo Rein divertido.

"¿Blade Pirates?" pregunto Axel dirigiendo su atención hacia el comandante. Momento que aprovecho uno de esos piratas para desenfundar su espada y atacar a Axel, pero por suerte el peliplateado alcanzo a esquivarlo y decidió impactar con su puño el rostro de aquel tipo mandándolo de regreso hacia su capitán. "Parece que me conseguí unos oponentes interesantes esta vez." Dijo confiadamente para luego lanzarse al ataque.

El peliplateado desapareció de repente y de igual manera apareció frente a otro de los hombres de aquella tripulación para darle un golpe en el estómago y después impactarlo en la nuca con el talón. Después de eso, los demás se arrojaron contra Axel, pero este los esquivaba con relativa facilidad para después pegar un salto mientras una cola amarilla brotaba de su espalda y se enredaba en el cuello de uno de sus oponentes.

"¡Geppo: Tiger Whip!" dijo el peliblanco mientras que daba un salto aun estando en el aire levantando al pirata que se enredó con su cola para después dar un giro hacia adelante y arrojarlo de nuevo al piso haciendo que cayera de cabeza.

Mientras caía, un par de piratas saltaron para intentar atacarlo aprovechando que el chico había quedado en una posición difícil para maniobrar. Sin embargo de la misma manera que salto aun estando en el aire para elevarse, repitió la maniobra para acelerar su caída.

"Su dominio del Geppo es asombroso." Dijo Rein sorprendido al ver las habilidades del chico.

"Creí que eso solo lo conocían los hombres de Cipher Pol" dijo Takeshi igual de sorprendido.

Los piratas que habían saltado prepararon su caída para intentar clavar sus espadas en el peliplateado, sin embargo poco antes de que estos cayeran el chico volvió a desaparecer y reapareció unos pasos detrás de ellos, después se impulsó de nuevo en el aire usando su cuerpo como proyectil para golpear a uno de sus rivales, desbalanceándolo y después le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro.

"¿Seguro que quieres continuar con esto?" dijo el peliplateado bastante confiado sin embargo aquel capitán solo sonrió y desenvaino su espada.

"Veamos que puedes hacer contra mi mocoso" dijo aquel hombre. Axel volvió a hacer su acto de desaparición para intentar golpear a aquel hombre, sin embargo este lo detuvo fácilmente con su espada para después hacerlo retroceder.

"Al fin puedo verte en acción, 'Dark Blade' Senna. El pirata de 30 millones de Beri y capitán de los Blade Pirates" dijo Takeshi.

"¿30 millones? Eso no es mucho para un pirata del South Blue. Tal vez en el East Blue le tendrían miedo" dijo Rein burlonamente.

"Así que eres 'Dark Blade' Senna. Entonces creo que ahora te toca conocer el nombre de tu verdugo. Yo Soy Axel" dijo el chico intentando una vez más con uno de sus ataques sorpresa "Pero puedes llamarme 'Silver Tiger' Axel" dijo arrogantemente apareciendo frente a Senna e intentando impactarlo con una patada, sin embargo el pirata lo esquivo fácilmente, para después sujetar su pierna e impactarlo con fuerza contra el piso.

"Patético. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Dijo Senna para después empezar a azotarlo repetidamente contra el suelo y por ultimo arrojarlo contra la multitud que observaba el duelo, pero por suerte alcanzo a desviar su trayectoria usando su Geppo y termino por chocar con un árbol.

"Creo que tendré que empezar a pelear enserio" dijo Axel poniéndose de pie. El peliplateado se lanzó al ataque pero de nueva cuenta Senna lo bloqueo, para después intentar atinarle algún golpe con su espada, pero por suerte Axel era capaz de esquivar los ataques.

Ambos oponentes se lanzaban feroces ataques pero ambos eran capaces de esquivar los golpes del otro, aunque Senna demostraba tener mayor habilidad al poner menos esfuerzo en esquivar los embates del peliplateado, mientras que el chico apenas si lograba quitarse del camino de la espada del capitán de los Blade Pirates, además de que su resistencia empezaba a caer al tener que esquivar tantos ataques y en un par de ocasiones Senna alcanzo a realizar cortes en el brazo del peliplateado.

"¿Qué pasa mocoso? ¿Dónde quedo todo esa confianza de hace unos momentos?" dijo el capitán bastante confiando.

"Espera y veras Senna" dijo el chico confiado. "Rankyaku: Tiger Fang" Axel movió sus piernas a una sorprendente velocidad enviando unas cuchillas azules que de repente tomaron forma de tigre. Senna confiado intento detener el ataque con su espada pero esta simplemente se rompió al recibir uno de los impactos, mientras que los demás dieron directo en el torso del pirata pareciendo como si los tigres hundieran sus colmillos en el cuerpo de Senna.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" dijo el capitán mientras brotaba sangre de su boca.

"No tienes por qué saberlo." Axel se acercó a aquel sujeto y dio un salto mientras enredaba su cola en el cuello de Senna. "Geppo: Tiger Whip" el peliplateado repitió la maniobra y una vez en el aire dio otro salto para levantar al pirata para después girar en el aire para lanzarlo hacia el suelo. Sin embargo Senna tenía un as bajo la manga.

Cuando el peliplateado se descuidó, Senna saco una daga de la misma funda donde estaba su espada y la enterró en el costado derecho de Axel, provocando que este lo soltara de su agarre y cayera de rostro al suelo sujetándose el costado.

"Así que ahí está, la infame técnica de Senna, _Facón Stab_" explico Bass.

"Nunca creí que tendrías que caer tan bajo como para usarla con un mocoso como él" dijo una voz masculina. "Eres patético, Senna" dijo aquel hombro. Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba el dueño de esa voz y se encontraron con un grupo de unos 10 hombres vestidos de blanco y al frente de ellos un hombre flaco, pálido y de no más de 1.70m, su cabellera era color castaño oscuro y estaba perfectamente peinada hacia atrás. El hombre vestía una camisa color azul, pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos del mismo color. Sobre sus hombros reposaba un abrigo blanco a modo de capa.

"Comodoro Bruce" dijo Takeshi. Muchos de los pueblerinos hicieron mala cara al ver al capitán en la isla, y es que el marine no tenía muy buena fama.

"¡Makeshi! Escolta a ese maldito mocoso a la prisión." dijo el capitán lo que sorprendió a algunos de los locales.

"Señor, mi nombre es Take…" dijo el joven marine pero fue interrumpido por su capitán.

"¡No me importa tu nombre! El mocoso disturbo el orden público y es lo menos que se merece. Ahora apresúrate y llévalo a prisión" Dijo Bruce sin importarle las miradas de la gente del pueblo

"¿Qué hay de Senna? Él también estuvo en la pelea" dijo el peliplateado pero uno de los subordinados de Bruce lo golpeo justo donde acababa de ser apuñalado.

"Más respeto o te tiro al mar" dijo aquel marine mientras Axel se sujetaba el costado. Takeshi lo ayudo a levantarse y lo esposo para después caminar con el hacia la prisión, sin embargo de inmediato se empezaron a escuchar algunos disparos.

Cuando Takeshi y Axel voltearon, vieron a algunos civiles en el piso mientras otros se cubrían dentro de sus casas. Rein, por su parte, tenía sujeto por el cuello al comodoro.

"Rein-san" dijo Takeshi sorprendido.

"Gracias por la oportunidad Bruce. Te veré en el infierno" dijo Senna atrayendo la atención de todos. Cuando voltearon, pudieron ver que llevaba cargando a una chica rubia, quien pataleaba para zafarse pero era inútil. Senna hizo una especie de reverencia y desapareció junto al resto de su tripulación.

"¡Lily!" grito Rein al darse cuenta de que su hija era el rehén que Senna llevaba en sus brazos. "Maldito, tu tenías pacto con ese sucio pirata" dijo enfocando su rabia en el comodoro, lo que ocasiono que los marines que llegaron con el comodoro le apuntaran.

"Rein-san, tranquilícese un poco" dijo Takeshi tratando de evitar problemas.

"Takeshi, este bastardo acaba de atacar a los civiles y por su culpa ese maldito pirata se llevó a mi hija" dijo molesto el pelinegro.

"Déjenmelo a mi" dijo Axel atrayendo su atención, para después romper sus esposas sin mucho esfuerzo. "Que suerte que estas cosas no estuvieran hechas de Kairoseki" dijo burlonamente mientras todos miraban sorprendidos lo que acababa de hacer.

"Mocoso, tu..." trato de decir Bruce pero se quedó inmóvil al sentir como algo de sangre corría por su pecho.

"Fue una suerte que ese pirata idiota olvidara su daga." dijo divertido el peliplateado. Axel había apuñalado al comodoro justo en el centro del pecho. "Eso fue por el golpe que me dio tu lacayo... y esto es por la niñita" dijo enfadado para después golpear la herida en su pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

Los marines que apuntaban a Rein quedaron paralizados del miedo y de inmediato tiraron sus armas para salir corriendo, pero Takeshi les bloqueaba el paso con su sable.

"Hacer tratos con un pirata es traición, y eso deben pagarlo con la vida." Dijo el capitán mientras atacaba uno a uno a los marines que trataron de huir, sin dejar a uno solo con vida. "Después me encargare de este asunto" dijo mientras guardaba su sable.

"Parece que me quitaron toda la diversión" dijo Rein sorprendido de ver lo que acababa de pasar.

"Chico, necesito que…" trato de decir pero cuando busco al peliplateado, el chico ya le llevaba mucha ventaja. Takeshi y los marines siguieron al chico hasta el puerto, donde de inmediato hicieron las preparaciones para que su barco zarpara. Pero se quedaron inmóviles al ver como Axel saltaba en el aire para acercarse al barco.

"Idiota, eso es peligroso. Si se cae al mar seguro terminara ahogado" dijo Rein.

"Suelten el barco, tenemos que alcanzarlo" dijo el capitán. Los marines siguieron las órdenes de Takeshi y se dirigieron hacia la nave de Senna.

**_Mientras tanto en el barco._**

"Parece que hoy fue mi día de suerte. Me libre de un sucio estorbo y conseguí un nuevo juguetito. Pascia, llévala a que se prepare y luego vayan a mi habitación." dijo Senna mirando a Lily y luego se relamió los labios, mientras que una mujer peliazul se llevaba consigo a Lily.

"Oiga capitán, pero esa niña solo tiene como 14 años" dijo uno de los piratas de que había en el barco.

"¿Desde hace cuánto te importan esos detalles?" dijo burlón otro hombre mientras el resto de la tripulación se empezaba a reír.

"Cállense, mejor vamos a festejar" grito otro. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y de inmediato comenzaron a beber.

Después de unos minutos, Pascia y Lily ya estaban en la habitación del capitán, donde encontraron a un hombre. Era un chico de 1.80m, cabello rojo peinado en una pequeña coleta, y unos ojos amarillos. El chico vestía una camisa blanca arremangada por encima de los codos, unos jeans desgastados y unas botas color negras. Las chicas vestían trajes típicos de las bailarinas de Alabasta, aunque en distintos colores. El de Pascia era color blanco y el de Lily color azul.

"¿Otra más para ese monstruo?" dijo aquel chico con rabia en su voz. Pascia solo asintió mientras que Lily no se contuvo más y comenzó a llorar, pero un sonido abrumador la hizo detenerse.

"¿Un rugido?" dijo Pascia sorprendida.

"Creo que iré a ver qué sucede. Ustedes quédense aquí y no salgan." Dijo aquel hombre mientras salía de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en cubierta, Axel logro llegar hasta el barco y estaba sentado en la cubierta tratando de recuperar energías pero para su mala suerte, Senna y el resto de su tripulación salieron a su encuentro.

"¿Que rayos haces aquí?" grito Senna sorprendido al ver a Axel levantarse del suelo.

"Vine por la revancha Senna" dijo Axel "Además… tienes que pagar haberle puesto una mano encima a la pequeña" dijo mientras su rostro tomaba una apariencia feroz y su cuerpo creía un poco.

Los Blade Pirates miraban asombrados al chico. Ya no era el mismo, ahora era más bien una mezcla entre humano y tigre. Su torso había aumentado de tamaño considerablemente, al igual que sus brazos y piernas los cuales ahora parecían patas y su cuerpo ahora cubierto por un pelaje color amarillo y con rayas negras.

"Neko Neko no Mi Model: Tiger"El chico se lanzó hacia el pirata y de inmediato el capitán desenvaino una espada que le había robado a uno de los marines.

"Espero estés listo para morir mocoso" dijo Senna.

"El único que va a morir aquí eres tú, Senna" respondió de manera arrogante el peliplateado.

Ambos comenzaron con el intercambio de ataques, sin embargo Axel estaba bastante cansado por haber llegado hasta el barco usando solo su Geppo, por lo que Senna atinaba sus ataques más fácilmente pero aun sin la oportunidad de dar un golpe fatal, además de que los demás miembros de la tripulación también atacaban al peliplateado.

El enfrentamiento continuaba y la reserva de energía de Axel comenzaba a acabarse, lo que permitía que le hirieran más seguido.

"_A este ritmo no podré hacer mucho_" pensó el chico al ver todos los cortes que había en su cuerpo, además de que seguían apareciendo más gracias a los ataques de todos esos piratas. Senna aprovecho la oportunidad para clavar su espada en el mismo lugar donde había apuñalado al chico anteriormente, haciendo que este cayera al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

"Hora del golpe final gatito" dijo mientras que preparaba su espada para atacar a Axel.

"Senna, creo que olvidaste algo en el pueblo" dijo Axel con dificultad mientras de repente se levantó y enterró la daga de Senna en la mano del pirata. Los demás piratas trataron de atacar pero el chico hizo su acto de desaparición y reapareció detrás de todo el grupo.

"Tiger Barrage" Axel desapareció y reapareció frente a uno de los hombres de Senna y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro, y después volvía a usar su truco para golpear a otro hombre sin que pudieran defenderse y así uno a uno los hombres de Senna fueron cayendo inconscientes por la golpiza que recibían.

"_Vaya poder. Aunque aún no tiene un dominio total de las técnicas de Cipher Pol._" dijo el chico que había salido a espiar lo que pasaba, mientras que veía como el último en pie era Senna.

"Eso fue relajante" dijo Axel mientras trataba de recuperar un poco de aire. "Creo que es hora de acabar con esto Senna" dijo con una mirada fría, pero Senna se empezó a reír.

"De acuerdo, pero antes de eso…" dijo el pirata sacando un extraño control. El capitán apretó el botón y de repente una gran explosión sacudió al barco. "Me asegurare de que no salgas vivo de este barco"

"Entonces terminemos con esto así" dijo confiado el peliplateado mientras tomaba una de las espadas que había en el suelo. "¿Estás listo?"

Senna y Axel se pusieron a una distancia considerable frente a frente, ambos con las manos en la empuñadura de sus espadas. Ambos oponentes corrieron directamente él uno al otro, y con un movimiento rápido de espadas todo término.

"Parece que todo término" dijo Axel.

"Eso parece chico, aunque es una lástima que ganaras usando trampa" dijo con una sonrisa mientras caía al piso con una enorme herida en el costado.

"Entonces estamos a mano por lo que paso en el pueblo" dijo el peliplateado mientras caía de rodillas al piso.

"Parece que llegamos tarde" dijo Takeshi mientras abordaba el barco de Senna.

"¿Dónde está mi hija?" pregunto Rein enfadado, pero en ese momento, apareció Pascia cargando a una inconsciente Lily, lo que tranquilizo bastante al comandante.

"Jacques, ya sé que estas aquí. Así que ven y ayúdame" dijo Senna. El peliverde salió de donde observaba

"Lo siento Senna, pero parece que mi capitán necesita ayuda. Y no pienso confiárselo a estos marines" dijo Jacques mientras levantaba al peliplateado y lo llevaba al bote salvavidas del barco. "Pascia, ¿vienes?" preguntó el doctor. La peliazul solo asintió y después de dejar a Lily en los brazos de su padre, fue junto a ellos.

"¿Tu capitán?" pregunto Axel.

"Solo estábamos a bordo de este barco porque Senna nos obligó, pero ahora que lo venciste creo que nos uniremos a tu tripulación chico." Explico el pelirrojo. "Después de todo, ¿eres un pirata, no?"

"Eso parece" dijo burlón el peliplateado. "Pero tendrán que trabajar, no llevare a nadie de gratis." Agrego mientras reía.

"Claro que si, capitán." Dijo la peliazul sonriente

"Capitán, ¿Qué hacemos señor?" pregunto un marine acercándose a su capitán.

"'Dark Blade' Senna y su tripulación serán puestos bajo custodia por el asesinato del comodoro Bruce y sus hombres. Además recibimos reportes de una banda de piratas que parece será importante en el futuro. Son los 'Silver Pirates' y su capitán 'Silver Tiger' Axel" dijo Takeshi tranquilamente.

"¿Silver Pirates? Me agrada ese nombre" dijo Axel con algo de dificultad mientras Jacques lo ayudaba a subir al bote. Mientras, Takeshi veía al trio alejarse del barco. Rein solo sonrió y ordeno que llevaran a los que aun estuvieran vivos a prisión, para después abandonar el barco y dejar que se hundiera.

"Sera interesante ver que tan lejos llega ese chico." Dijo Rein.

"Más vale que sea lejos, de lo contrario quedare en ridículo." Dijo divertido el capitán de los marines.

* * *

><p><em>Y... ese fue el primer capitulo de esta historia.<em>

_Tal vez no sea muy buena, ademas de que no soy muy bueno con las batallas, pero tenia ganas de escribir una historia de One piece, asi que aqui esta esa historia._

_Les recuerdo que pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por mi_

_También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._


	2. Nuestra primer batalla juntos

_Hola a todos!_

_Despues de un largo rato, les traigo el segundo capitulo de este proyecto_

__Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste.__

_Y bueno antes de empezar y para ya no hacer esto tan largo, solo dejo el tipico **disclaimer **diciendo que todo los elementos tomados para realizar esta obra son propiedad de Oda-sensei y lo que aqui les traigo, es solo un trabajo con la idea de entretener a los lectores._

_**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de los mares del South Blue, una pequeña barca con tres tripulantes navegaba sin un rumbo aparente. El trio parecía algo desesperado, y es que al parecer ya llevaban varios días a la deriva.<p>

"Oye Jacques, ¿Cuánto falta para la próxima isla?" preguntó el peliplateado con tono infantil.

"Desde hace tres días te he dicho lo mismo, ¡No tengo idea!" respondió Jacques molesto.

"Pero no es necesario que le grites así a tu capitán" dijo Axel infantilmente haciendo un puchero.

"No creo que falte mucho chicos." Dijo la peliazul algo divertida mientras señalaba hacia su derecha. Jacques y Axel dirigieron la vista en esa dirección y pudieron ver que había una isla no muy lejos de ahí. La noticia le cambio el ánimo al par de chicos quienes de repente se pararon a celebrar aunque casi hacen que se volteara la balsa.

Después de un par de horas más de viaje, el trio finalmente pudo desembarcar en aquella isla.

"¡Tierra finalmente!" dijo Jacques mientras besaba la arena.

"¡No quiero volver a estar en el mar al menos por un día más!" dijo Axel mientras se revolcaba en la arena. De repente Jacques recupero un poco la compostura y se puso de pie.

"Bueno parece que hasta aquí llegamos chico" dijo Jacques con bastante seriedad sorprendiendo al peliplateado.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó el capitán.

"Lo siento pero no me interesa ser pirata. La razón por la que nos fuimos contigo fue para evitar meternos en problemas con los marines." Respondió fríamente el pelirrojo.

"Ya veo. Al menos déjenme devolverles el favor por haberme curado" dijo Axel.

"Nos ayudaste a escapar de Senna y eso es más que suficiente." Se adelantó a responder Pascia.

"Aunque podrías darnos algo del botín del barco de Senna" dijo el pelirrojo pero solo recibió un zape en la nuca cortesía de su compañera.

"Espero nos veamos de nuevo algún día Axel-kun" dijo la peliazul dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico haciéndolo sonrojar.

"Antes de irse, ¿Por qué no comemos los tres juntos? Yo invito" dijo el peliblanco. Jacques y Pascia intercambiaron miradas y aceptaron la invitación del chico, así que empezaron a caminar juntos hacia el pueblo.

Después de unos minutos finalmente llegaron a un pequeño poblado que más bien parecía solo una zona comercial.

"¡Visitantes!" grito una voz infantil al ver al trio. La gente poco a poco se asomó por las ventanas y al ver que no mentían, salieron a tratar de ofrecer sus productos.

"Vengan a mi tienda, tenemos la mejor ropa de todo el South Blue" dijo una mujer.

"Pasen a mi tienda, tengo unas excelentes pistolas y espadas para que se defiendan de los sucios piratas" dijo esta vez un hombre.

"Buena idea. Comprare una espada para defenderme de mí mismo" dijo burlonamente Axel, pero eso solo genero el silencio de la multitud.

"Creo que aquí no les agradan los piratas" dijo Pascia.

"¿Tú crees?" dijo serio el peliplateado.

"Lárguense de aquí no queremos más gente de su calaña" dijo el hombre que les había ofrecido espadas.

"Váyanse al mar y no regresen malditos piratas" grito una niña y le lanzo una piedra al pelirrojo pero el chico la detuvo.

"¡Ten cuidado mocosa! Pudiste haberme sacado un ojo o algo" dijo Jacques

"Creo que esa era la intención" dijo el peliplateado burlonamente. "Como sea, aquí el único pirata soy yo, así que mejor me voy" dijo dándoles la espalda. Pascia intento detenerlo pero sin resultados.

"Espera, iremos contigo" dijo Jaque mientras comenzaba a seguir al peliplateado y fulminaba con la mirada a los vendedores.

"¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Seguramente alguna banda de piratas vino a saquear su pueblo y por eso están desesperados por vender cosas." Dijo Pascia.

"Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a recibir mucho odio de ahora en adelante" dijo el peliplateado poniéndose las manos en la nuca.

"¡Oigan piratas! Si quieren comida pueden venir conmigo" Dijo una niña de negra cabellera saltando frente al trio quienes por un rato la miraron sorprendidos pero después no dudaron en seguir a la pequeña.

Después de un corto tiempo, llegaron a una gran casa aunque estaba en un estado algo deplorable.

"Creí que iríamos a un restaurant" dijo Jacques sorprendido al ver la casa.

"Escucha, si les estamos quitando la comida, mejor zarparemos a otra isla" dijo, Pascia.

"No apresuremos las cosas, llevamos tres días sin comer"

"No se preocupen, tenemos comida de sobra" dijo un hombre anciano asomándose a la puerta de aquella casa. El trio intercambio miradas y fueron hacia aquel lugar.

Aquella casa estaba tan deplorable por dentro que por fuera, pero eso no evitaba que ese señor viviera ahí acompañado de varios niños y jóvenes.

"Este lugar es una especie de orfanato. Aquí viven muchos chicos que han perdido a su familia en manos de los piratas" explico el anciano. "Y díganme ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Entonces creo que será mejor que me vaya." Dijo Axel sorprendiendo al viejo. "Después de todo, no creo que sea apropiado alguien que es igual a las personas que les arrebataron sus familias, también venga y les arrebate su comida" dijo el peliplateado caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Así que tú eres un pirata?" dijo aquel hombre manteniéndose tranquilo. "¿Quién de ustedes lo trajo?" preguntó el viejo.

"Fui yo abuelo" respondió la pelinegra algo nerviosa.

"¡Nadine!" grito una voz femenina que venía de la puerta de aquella casa. La pelinegra solo suspiro mientras que el trio volteo en dirección a donde había venido aquella voz y vieron a una chica pelirrosa. ¿Cómo te atreves a traer piratas aquí?"

"Es que me parecieron buena gente" dijo Nadine tímidamente.

"¡Son piratas! ¡Ellos no son buena gente!" dijo molesta la pelirrosa.

"Tranquila, no pensaba quedarme aquí más tiempo" dijo Axel fingiendo un tono arrogante para después salir de la casa.

Axel camino hacia el pueblo donde a pesar del no muy cálido recibimiento que le dieron los habitantes, el chico compro varias piezas de pan para calmar el hambre que empezaba a sentir.

"Y haya va el resto de mi plata" murmuro el peliblanco mientras salía de la tienda para regresar a su bote, cuando una voz a lo lejos llamo su atención.

"¡La casa se está incendiando! ¡La casa del viejo!" dijo un hombre a las afueras del pueblo. De inmediato todas las personas del pueblo salieron de sus casas y tiendas y a lo lejos pudieron ver una columna de humo, por lo que ni pasaron dos segundos cuando todos ya estaban corriendo en aquella dirección y Axel no fue la excepción.

Cuando llegaron, todos vieron como Pascia junto al anciano estaban afuera de la casa cuidando a algunos de los niños mientras que Jacques salía de la casa cargando a algunos más.

"¡Pascia!" grito Axel acercándose a la peliazul.

"Creímos que te habías marchado de la isla" dijo Pascia.

"Me detuve para comprar algo de pan pero creo que ellos lo necesitan ahora más que yo" dijo entregándole a los niños la bolsa con el pan.

"¡No necesitamos tu limosna!" dijo un chico rubio arrebatándole el pan a los pequeños "No después de que esto es tu culpa" dijo atrayendo la atención de la gente que no estaba ayudando a apagar el incendio.

"¿Mi culpa? ¿De qué rayos hablas?" preguntó el peliplateado.

"No te hagas el inocente, ¿acaso es una coincidencia que poco después de que te fueras, llegaran Allen y sus hombres para quemar nuestra casa y llevarse a Nadine?" dijo aquel chico molesto.

"Yo ni siquiera conozco a ese tal Allen" dijo Axel en su defensa.

"¡Deja de mentir!" grito perdiendo la paciencia. El rubio desenvaino su espada y puso la punta peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Axel.

"Baja tu espada, no te enseñe a usarla para que pudieras amenazar gente inocente" dijo el anciano bastante serio mientras se acercaba al chico quien solo se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

"Él no puede ser inocente. ¡Él ordenó que esto pasara!" grito. La gente del pueblo detuvo lo que hacía y solo miraba con odio al peliplateado, e incluso algunos comenzaron a lanzarle rocas y escombro.

"Piensen lo que quieran no me importa" dijo el peliplateado dando un manotazo para que lo soltara. "Pascia-san ¿puedes explicarme lo que paso?" la peliazul se acercó al peliplateado y después de dar un suspiro comenzó a contarle lo que paso.

_**Flashback**_

"Tranquila, no pensaba quedarme aquí más tiempo" dijo Silver fingiendo un tono arrogante para después salir de la casa.

Claire y Nadine siguieron discutiendo por un rato hasta la pelinegro prefirió marcharse de ahí, sin embargo al acercarse a la puerta un grupo de hombres la derribaron y entraron a la casa.

"Venimos a cobrar la cuota de hoy" dijo uno de los hombres que acababa de entrar mientras se acercaba al anciano junto a sus acompañantes. "Y bien, ¿tienes el dinero anciano?" dijo un hombre de cabellera gris.

"Saben que no tengo el dinero para pagarles" dijo el anciano con tristeza en la voz. El peligris solo lo fulmino con la mirada

"Oiga jefe, podríamos vender a uno de los niños a alguna casa de subastas" dijo Minton, un hombre castaño y delgado que acompañaba al peligris.

"Cierto, así nosotros tendríamos nuestro dinero y el anciano tendría un gasto menos" dijo burlón Dan, un tipo de cabello verde.

"O podrías pagarte un corte de pelo decente" murmuro Jacques para que nadie lo escuchara.

"Te dije que las cosas no iban a estar tan bien si no me pagabas esta vez anciano" dijo aquel peligris mientras sacaba un puro y un encendedor de color dorado.

"Como doctor, creo que no deberías fumar cerca de los niños, es malo para su salud" dijo el pelirrojo calmadamente.

"¿Y porque habría de importarme lo que le pase a estos mocosos?" dijo el hombre burlonamente. "Como sea, te advertimos que tuvieras el dinero o de lo contrario nos cobraríamos con ellos" dijo el hombre apretando su agarre en el cuello de la pequeña pelinegra.

"B-baja de inmediato a Nadine" dijo la pelirrosa mientras desenvainaba una de las dos katanas que traía en su cintura.

"Mocosa tonta" dijo el hombre molesto. El hombre castaño se volteo hacia la chica e intento darle una bofetada pero algo detuvo su mano.

"No me parece propio golpear a una dama" dijo Jacques bastante serio deteniendo la mano de aquel tipo solo con su pie.

"¿Qué diablos?" Dijo sorprendido el hombre.

"Mueve la mano o piérdela… es tu decisión" dijo el pelirrojo clavando su mirada en la del castaño, haciendo que este retrocediera un poco, sin embargo el peligris aprovecho para impactar con su puño al pelirrojo en el rostro mandándolo a volar al otro lado de la habitación.

"Lo siento, ¿te dolió pequeño?" dijo mientras comenzaba a carcajearse pero después se puso serio "Le dije viejo, que si no pagaba uno de sus pequeños lo haría, y esta pequeña será el primer pago." Dijo sujetando más fuertemente a la pelinegra y saliendo de la casa.

"¡Vuelve aquí bastardo!" grito Jacques poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, sin embargo el peligris solo sonrió y arrojo su encendedor lo que comenzó a hacer arder la casa.

_**Fin del flashback**_

"Así que eso fue lo que paso" dijo tranquilo el peliplateado. "En todo caso es culpa de Jacques por haberlo hecho enojar" agrego más infantilmente.

"No es hora de bromas idiota" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Por cierto, no falta la pelirrosa" noto el peliplateado.

"¡¿Claire no está?" grito sorprendido el viejo.

"_¿No__se__dio__cuenta__que__no__estaba?__Sí__que__está__mal__de__la__vista_" pensó Jacques

"Debió haber salido detrás de aquel hombre para recuperar a su hermana" dijo Pascia. "Ahora ya están muy lejos, ¿Cómo vamos a recuperarla?" agrego la peliazul.

Axel y Jacques intercambiaron simplemente intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a avanzar hacia el pueblo.

"¿A dónde van?" pregunto la peliazul.

"Cuida de estos pequeños, nosotros tenemos algo que hacer" dijo el pelirrojo.

"¿Acaso piensan pelear contra Allen? Ese sujeto tiene una Akuma no Mi. Si pelean contra él podría matarlos." Dijo uno de los niños

"No sería un pirata de verdad si le tuviera miedo a la muerte, ¿o sí?" dijo el chico peliplateado sonriente.

"Yo no soy un pirata pero no pienso dejar que se salga con la suya" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Traten de que no los maten" dijo burlón el rubio. Jacques le dirigió una fría mirada para después comenzar a seguir al peliplateado.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Ryou se transformó completamente en un tigre.

"Parece que estábamos pensando en lo mismo. ¡Ve por ellos gatito!" dijo burlón el pelirrojo mientras aceleraba el paso para seguir de cerca al peliplateado.

El camino parecía ser algo largo pero después de mucho correr, el dúo llego a la plaza del pueblo donde alcanzaron a Allen acompañando por sus hombres. A su derecha, estaba el castaño y junto a este había otro hombre quien tenía contra una pared a Claire tomándola fuertemente del cuello, y por último el pelimorado tenía la punta de su espada peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Nadine.

"¿Por qué te detienes?" pregunto Jacques.

"¿Quién de los cuatro es Allen?" preguntó el peliplateado examinando el área.

"Es ese idiota de cabello gris" respondió. Axel solo sonrió y desapareció a una velocidad increíble.

"Bien, entonces te lo encargo en lo que rescato a esas niñas" dijo el peliplateado.

"Espera tengo un plan" dijo el pelirrojo. El chico se acercó y le susurro su plan, Axel solo lo escucho con atención y decidió llevarlo a cabo, desapareciendo de repente.

La gente se sorprendió ya que de la nada, el pelimorado salió volando hacia donde estaba el hombre que tenía sujeto a Claire y ambos terminaron incrustados en la pared, mientras que Axel estaba frente a los dos que aún quedaban en pie cargando a la pelirrosa en sus brazos y a la pelinegra en su espalda.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto con seriedad el peliplateado mirando a la pelinegra. La chica solo asintió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo. "¿Y tu?" dijo volteando a ver a Claire quien no respondió.

El hombre castaño que acompañaba a Allen se lanzó sobre Axel, sin embargo cuando estuvo cerca de atinar un puñetazo al peliplateado, Jacques alcanzo a detenerlo dándole una patada en el costado.

"Parece que no pudiste esperar tu muerte verdad" dijo Allen al ver a Jacques.

"Todavía tengo que desquitarme por el puñetazo de hace poco" pregunto Jacques con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Es mejor que regresen a casa. El viejo debe estar preocupado" dijo Axel mientras bajaba a las chicas quienes de inmediato retrocedieron un par de pasos y dejaron que el peliplateado se preparara.

"Parece que esto se va a poner interesante" dijo Allen bastante emocionado al ver al peliplateado en frente suyo.

El ambiente se tensó mientras ambos oponentes se miraban unos a otros con bastante intensidad, haciendo retroceder a la poca gente que miraba la escena.

"Me sigue impresionando el dominio que tienes de esas técnicas." Dijo Jacques.

"Si no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como eso, no habría llegado hasta aquí." Dijo Axel.

"Oigan mocosos dejen la plática y prepárense para esto" dijo el peligris arrogantemente, Jacques aprovecho y se lanzó contra él pero un trio de hombres más apareció de la nada y le bloquearon el paso.

"Solo son estorbos" el pelirrojo comenzó a atacar con usa serie de rápidas patadas derribándolos en cuestión de segundos. El chico sonrió confiado, pero su descuido permitió que Allen se acercara y le diera un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y lo mandara volando hacia atrás un par de metros.

"Nunca bajes la guardia niño" dijo arrogante el peligris.

"¡Deberías seguir tu consejo!" dijo Axel burlón apareciendo frente a Allen e impactándolo con un cabezazo seguido de varios golpes y patadas.

"¿Es lo mejor que tienes?" dijo Allen aun arrogante, y es que a pesar de los ataques de Axel, el peligris parecía como nuevo. Allen tomo al chico por la cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra lo golpeaba repetidamente en el estómago. "Vamos, muéstrame que es lo que de verdad tienes mocoso"

"¡Bastardo!" dijo Jacques mientras se ponía de pie y se volvía a arrojar hacia el peligris, pero esta vez fue el castaño quien lo bloqueo a él, sujetando su pierna con una especie de pinza. "¿Acaso tú?" dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo.

"Así es, yo soy Minton, un usuario de Zoan y mi fruta es la Kani Kani no Mi, lo que me convierte en un hombre cangrejo" dijo el castaño, mientras que su otro brazo también comenzaba a transformarse en una pinza.

"Es irónico que te transformes en un cangrejo, sabiendo que no puedes nadar" dijo burlón Jacques, quien de repente dio un salto hacia una fuente usando su pierna libre y moviendo la otra pierna estrello al cangrejo en la fuente haciendo que este le soltara la pierna.

Por su parte, Allen seguía dándole una paliza al peliplateado quien parecía estar llegando ya a su límite, además…

"¡Maldito mocoso!" grito molesto el pelimorado mientras levantaba su espada. "¡Me las vas a pagar!" dijo mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia Axel poniéndose su espada al frente para clavarla en el cuerpo del chico, pero no se esperaba que Claire lo detuviera usando sus dos katanas.

La chica estaba esforzándose para mantener a raya al pelimorado, pero este no parecía esforzarse mucho.

"¡Maldita mocosa!" grito molesto Allen para después darle una bofetada a la pelirrosa. "¡No estorbes!" dijo mientras su figura comenzaba a cambiar. Sus brazos se hicieron del doble de grandes y se cubrieron de un pelaje café al igual que el resto de su cuerpo además de que su tamaño aumento aún más, y es que de por si Allen ya era un sujeto bastante grande hasta que al final el hombre ahora parecía una mezcla entre oso y hombre bastante grande en tamaño. Una vez que termino de inmediato lanzo un zarpazo con bastante fuerza dirigido hacia la pelirrosa quien lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable, pero para su suerte ese momento nunca llego.

"¡Déjala tranquila!" dijo con dificultad el peliplateado. El chico logro soltarse y transformo sus brazos para detener el ataque. "Tekkai"

"No me esperaba que hubiera otro usuario de Zoan en esta batalla" Dijo Allen para después alejarse un poco del peliplateado quien también se alejó junto a Claire.

"Gracias. Si no hubieras llegado, probablemente ahora estaría muerto" dijo Axel mientras que Jacques aprovecho para acercarse de nuevo al peliplateado.

"No es nada. Además tú nos salvaste así que tenia de devolverte el favor" dijo tímidamente la pelirrosa.

"Sabes, cuando no estas gritando eres muy agradable" dijo el pelirrojo causando un sonrojo en el rostro de Claire.

"Nadine, regresa con el viejo. Yo me quedare a ayudarles con esto" dijo Claire. "N-n-no lo mal intérpretes, solo que tres contra dos me parece muy injusto." Se apresuró a decir la chica.

"Tranquila no me estaba haciendo ninguna idea" dijo burlón Axel "Como sea, ¿cómo están mis brazos doc?" preguntó el chico mirando a Jacques.

"Aunque te diga que uno de ellos esta fracturado no me vas a hacer caso, así que solo cállate y patéale el trasero a ese sujeto. Yo me encargare del cangrejo." Dijo Jacques burlonamente mientras se preparaba para pelear.

"Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que a mí me toca el de la espada?" pregunto la pelirrosa.

"Así parece." dijo el peliplateado mientras terminaba de transformarse en aquella forma con la que venció a Senna. "Sabes Jacques, pudiste al menos haberme dicho cuál de era el brazo fracturado"

"Y tu pudiste haberme dicho que sabias usar el Tekkai" dijo el mencionado.

"Solo puedo usarlo con alguna parte de mi cuerpo que este transformada y como has visto no puedo usarla del todo bien."

"¡Dejen de ignorarnos y pónganse a pelear!" dijo impaciente el pelimorado lanzándose primero hacia donde estaba Axel, pero nuevamente Claire lo bloqueo. Jacques y Minton se lanzaron uno contra otro resultando en un choque donde ambos detuvieron el golpe del otro.

"Parece que no eres tan débil como aparentas" dijo el castaño.

"Tú tampoco eres tan malo, lástima que seas tan viejo" dijo burlón para después hacer un rápido movimiento e impactar a Minton en la cabeza con una patada. "Y también eres lento"

"Que infantil eres Jacques" dijo el peliplateado.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta esto de patearle el trasero a idiotas como él." Respondió el pelirrojo. Minton se levantó e intento atacar con una de sus pinzas pero Jacques lo desvió de una patada sin embargo uso su otra pinza para sujetar por el cuello y darle un cabezazo.

"Mocoso arrogante" dijo para después tomarlo de una pierna y estrellarlo contra el piso repetidamente.

"¡Jacques!" grito preocupado el peliplateado.

"No me parece justo que me ignores de esa manera" dijo Allen lanzando un zarpazo a Axel quien apenas si alcanzo a esquivarlo por lo que termino con unos cortes en el pecho.

"Tampoco es muy justo que amenacen gente inocente para quedarse con su dinero" dijo el peliplateado dando una patada en el rostro del hombre oso. "O atacar a una chica" dijo ahora dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen.

Allen tomo un poco de distancia para luego lanzar un zarpazo pero esta vez sin resultados.

"Parece que eres más lento en esta forma, eso parece una" dijo Axel lanzándose de nuevo para golpearlo pero esta vez su ataque fallo.

"¿No creerás que soy así de débil verdad?" dijo Allen divertido mientras impactaba al peliplateado haciéndolo chocar contra una pared. El peligris dio un gran salto para caer sobre el chico con todo su peso, por suerte Axel alcanzo a usar su Tekkai para protegerse del impacto.

"Quítate de encima, no puedo respirar" dijo el peliplateado algo desesperado.

"Tranquilo, cuando todo termine no tendrás necesidad de hacerlo" dijo arrogante mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Axel por la cabeza.

"¿Cuál es la maldita obsesión por sujetarme así?" preguntó el peliplateado mientras lo levantaban pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un golpe de Allen directo en el abdomen.

Por su parte, Claire era quien más problemas tenía, ya que la chica lo único que podía hacer era cubrirse de todos los ataques del pelimorado pero aun así no evitaba recibir algunos cortes en sus brazos.

"Que fastidio. Los demás tienen batallas interesantes y yo estoy atrapado peleando con esta mocosa mediocre" dijo Dan.

"Si fuera tan mediocre ya me habrías vencido" dijo Claire aprovechando el momento para atacar, sin embargo el pelimorado desvió su ataque sin ninguna dificultad para después arrojarla hacia atrás con una patada en el estómago.

"No trates de hacerte la valiente, a fin de cuentas vas a terminar muerta" dijo el pelimorado mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"Fue divertido pelear con ustedes pero tenemos que terminar con esto ahora." dijo el peligris mientras que sus acompañantes se preparaban para dar el golpe final a Axel y sus amigos, pero lo siguiente que paso fue algo que nadie se esperó.

"¡Déjalos en paz abusivo!" Pascia apareció de la nada y golpeo en la cabeza al peligris con un tubo metálico aunque lo único que logro fue que el hombre se volteara enfadado a verla. "Esto no funciono como lo esperaba" dijo la peliazul asustada. Axel aprovecho la oportunidad para sacar la daga que le había robado a Senna y usarla para apuñalar al peligris en el brazo haciendo que lo soltara.

"Rankyaku: Great Axe" Silver levanto su pierna derecha casi 180 grados para después bajarla a una enorme velocidad creando una enorme cuchilla azul que gracias a la corta distancia, le causo un enorme daño en el torso a Allen.

"¡Jefe!" grito el castaño distrayéndose un poco, momento que Jacques aprovecho para soltarse y atacar.

"¡Skull Break!" Jacques se puso de pie para luego dar un salto y dar una patada a Minton justo en la nuca con todas sus fuerzas derribando al hombre.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" dijo el pelimorado mientras miraba a su jefe caer al suelo. En ese momento tomo a Claire usándola como escudo. "Un paso más y la chica se muere" dijo nerviosamente mientras ponía su espada sobre el vientre de la chica sin embargo alguien lo atravesó con una espada aunque también daño a la pelirrosa. Detrás del pelimorado, estaba el chico rubio quien no parecía arrepentido de haber dañado a la chica.

"¿Por qué lo hizo capitán?" dijo el pelimorado con dificultad.

"¿Capitán?" repitió Claire confundida.

"Así es, yo los traje a esta isla con la finalidad de tenerla bajo mi control haciéndome pasar por héroe. Pero parece que mi plan se ha arruinado ahora que están a punto de morir." Explico el rubio. "Bueno, ahora que los marines están en camino, creo que será mejor marcharme." Dijo para después salir corriendo hacia el puerto. Jacques quiso seguirlo pero el peliplateado lo detuvo.

"Mejor hay que preocuparnos por curarla" dijo Axel señalando a Claire. Jacques solo bufo fastidiado pero le hizo caso al peliplateado y cargo a la pelirrosa en sus brazos.

"Parece que es mi derrota, pero recuerda mis palabras tu compasión ante tus enemigos solo te traerá problemas" dijo con dificultad el peligris.

"Si por mi fuera ya estarías muerto, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" dijo el peliplateado quien para ese momento ya había recuperado su forma humana.

"Lo hiciste bien chico" dijo Jacques.

"Gracias, pero si fuera por Pascia ahora estaríamos muertos" dijo el peliplateado mientras que la mencionada solo les sonrió.

Los chicos se marcharon de regreso a la casa del viejo, donde Jacques se dedicó a curar las heridas de Claire y del viejo, quien resulto ser herido por aquel rubio.

"Parece que las cosas se pusieron algo feas" dijo Axel a Jacques quien iba saliendo de la habitación de Claire.

"Y se pondrán peor. Los marines deben estar a un par de horas de esta isla, así que será mejor que nos vayamos." Dijo el pelirrojo mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras.

"Pero aún tenemos que esperar a Pascia, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?" dijo Axel. Jacques iba a responder pero alguien lo interrumpió.

"Quiero ir con ustedes" dijo la pelirrosa saliendo de su habitación.

"Creo que te dije que descansaras" regaño Jacques a la chica. "Además ¿porque quieres venir con unos piratas como nosotros?" pregunto.

"Quiero vengarme de Percy por haberse burlado así de nosotros" dijo la chica apretando los puños.

"Espero que estés cómoda en un bote pesquero junto a otras tres personas" dijo burlón el peliplateado.

"No creo que sea necesario" dijo una voz femenina desde la planta baja. El trio bajo de inmediato y se encontraron con Pascia y algunas personas del pueblo.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo.

"Me deben otro favor. Síganme" dijo la peliazul mientras salía de aquella casa. Jacques y Axel hicieron lo que les dijeron y siguieron a la chica hasta el puerto donde se encontraron con su boleto de salida.

"Es enorme" dijo Axel asombrado.

"Ese barco es idéntico a los de la marina solo que fue redecorado" dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo. "Incluso tiene un tigre al frente" dijo señalando hacia la proa del barco, donde había una figura con forme de tigre tallada en madera y pintada a mano.

"¿De dónde salió ese barco?" preguntó el peliplateado.

"A cambio de todo, les damos este barco que ellos tenían en un muelle cerca de su mansión."

"Al parecer planeaban zarpar pronto, así que también tenemos muchas provisiones" explico Pascia.

"Ahora todo lo que falta sería un nombre para el barco" dijo Axel.

"¿Qué les parece 'King of Tiger'?" dijo Claire. Los chicos se sorprendieron un poco pero terminaron por aceptar el nombre.

"Oficialmente el único que falta por aportar algo a la tripulación soy yo." Dijo Jacques de manera bromista.

"¿Tripulación? ¿Esto significa que oficialmente somos una tripulación?" preguntó el peliplateado emocionado.

"Eso depende… ¿Nos acepta en su tripulación, capitán 'Silver Tiger'?" dijo Jacques bromista.

"Si no lo hiciera entonces habría sido una tontería la pelea contra ese tipo oso" dijo Axel. Jacques y Pascia rieron mientras que Claire los miraba junto a su familia.

"Abuelo yo…" dijo tímidamente la pelirrosa volteando la vista hacia el viejo.

"Cuídate mucho Claire" dijo el anciano dándole un abrazo a la chica quien dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

"No se preocupe viejo. Nosotros la cuidaremos" dijo Axel golpeándose el pecho olvidándose de sus heridas, por lo que termino en el suelo adolorido.

"¿Me pregunto si estaremos bien con un capitán como él?" dijo Jacques con una gota en la cabeza.

"Sera un viaje muy divertido" dijo Pascia entre risas.

Y ahora, ya con una tripulación, Axel se dirige a la Grand Line para continuar con su aventura.

* * *

><p><em>Este fue el segundo capitulo!<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado leerlo asi como a mi me gusto escribirlo._

_Les recuerdo que pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por mi_

_También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._


	3. Llegamos a Baterilla ¿Jacques hizo que?

_Hola a todos!_

_Para empezar... ¡Perdon por la demora! La verdad es que no habia tenido muchas ideas para esta historia, ademas de que me concentre mas en mis otros fics (especialmente los de Inazuma Eleven)_

_Despues de un largo rato y de un poco de publicidad descarada... les traigo el tercer capitulo de este proyecto_

_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, y a los que no dejan reviews... tambien les agradezco y los invito a que se animen a dejar alguno. Espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste._

_Y bueno antes de empezar y para ya no hacer esto tan largo, solo dejo el tipico **disclaimer **diciendo que todo los elementos tomados para realizar esta obra son propiedad de Oda-sensei y lo que aqui les traigo, es solo un trabajo con la idea de entretener a los lectores._

_**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

* * *

><p>La última vez que vimos a nuestros protagonistas, los Silver Pirates salieron de una pequeña isla donde consiguieron un barco y una nueva nakama para su viaje.<p>

Sin embargo, nuestros piratas ya llevaban navegando casi una semana sin encontrar una isla donde detenerse, aunque al menos esta vez tenían provisiones y un lugar cómodo donde dormir.

Los chicos debían admitir que haber encontrado ese barco fue toda una suerte, y es que este tenía de todo: una cocina totalmente equipada con una enorme bodega y un refrigerador de buen tamaño, las suficientes habitaciones como para una tripulación de 50 piratas o más, un comedor para la misma cantidad de gente, y lo que las chicas les gusto más, baños espaciosos y totalmente equipados. Lo único que le hacía falta para que de verdad fuera el barco de los 'Silver Pirates' era la jolly roger en el mástil principal, pero los chicos aún no se ponían de acuerdo en que poner en la bandera.

"Sé que llevamos muchos días navegando pero… ¡No me canso de lo bien que se siente disfrutar del aire fresco así!" dijo Pascia mientras se asomaba por la borda del barco. "Ustedes dos deberían disfrutar del panorama. Lo único que hacen es pelear, comer y dormir" dijo la peliazul volteando a ver a los chicos quienes estaban teniendo una pequeña pelea de entrenamiento en la cubierta.

"Esos sujetos estuvieron a punto de matarnos. Si queremos sobrevivir en la Grand Line, tenemos que volvernos más fuertes." Dijo Jacques mientras bloqueaba un golpe de su capitán.

"Jacques-san parece saber mucho acerca de la Grand Line." Dijo Claire quien miraba atentamente la práctica.

"Eso es porque al igual que yo, Jacques también nació y creció en la Grand Line" dijo la peliazul.

"Vaya sorpresa. Eso quiere decir que tú sabrás como guiarnos ¿no es así?" dijo ahora Axel.

"Lo único que se es que se trata de un océano muy peligroso como para recorrerlo sin estar bien preparado, así que creo que sería bueno conseguir un navegante lo más pronto posible." Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se lanzaba para patear al capitán quien automáticamente transformo sus brazos y uso su Tekkai para defenderse. "Te dije que sin usar el Rokushiki" dijo como regaño mientras se sujetaba la pierna.

"Lo siento, pero tus patadas ya empezaban a entumirme los brazos así que fue lo único que se me ocurrió para defenderme" dijo infantilmente el peliplateado.

"Hablando de eso, me sorprende lo rápido que se curó tu fractura Axel-kun" dijo Pascia mirando al chico.

"Creo que no fue muy grave después de todo." Respondió el peliplateado.

"Tal vez ese Tekkai o como se llame le ayudo" dijo la pelirrosa.

"Claro, no le den crédito al médico que le curo el brazo" dijo Jacques fingiendo molestia.

"Vamos, tu sabes que estoy agradecido doc" dijo el peliplateado dándole una palmada en la espalda a Jacques.

"Como sea, sigamos con el entrenamiento." Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba y asumía una posición de pelea.

"De acuerdo" dijo emocionado el peliplateado para comenzar a atacar a Jacques.

"Esos dos si que les encanta pelear" dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pascia-san… me preguntaba si usted sabe algo acerca de Jacques-san." Pregunto la pelirrosa algo tímida.

"Jacques no es muy conversador que digamos, así que realmente no se mucho acerca de él." Explico la peliazul. "Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco se mucho acerca de Silver-kun" agrego pensativa.

"¿Y aun así son parte de su tripulación?" dijo la pelirrosa sorprendida.

"Bueno, Silver-kun nos salvó cuando estábamos atrapados por un pirata muy malo así que al menos sé que es una buena persona" dijo Pascia con una sonrisa.

"¿Y cómo es que terminaron atrapados por ese pirata?" pregunto Claire tomando por sorpresa a Pascia y al pelirrojo, lo que permitió que Axel lo derribara con un puñetazo en la cara. "¿Dije algo malo?"

"Que importa el pasado. El punto es vivir en el ahora, ¿no es así capitán?" dijo el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Capitán?... A cierto, ese soy yo" dijo infantilmente el peliplateado mientras se rascaba la nuca. "Jacques tiene razón. Lo pasado al pasado y lo presente al presente." Agrego de manera relajada el chico aunque clavo su mirada en los ojos amarillos de su compañero.

"Creo que tienen razón. Lamento haber preguntado" dijo Claire sin haber notado el gesto del capitán.

"¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no preparamos algo para comer?" dijo Pascia tratando cambiar el tema.

"No creo que sea necesario. Estamos cerca de una isla" dijo Axel señalando hacia el horizonte donde una isla comenzaba a aparecer en la línea de visión.

"Esa es Baterilla" dijo la pelirrosa. "El abuelo nos conto que es una de las islas mas conocidas en el South Blue" explico Claire.

"Ahora que lo mencionas… recuerdo haber escuchado que la marina instalo ahí la base de la 59ava división de la marina" dijo Axel poniéndose algo serio.

"Pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos, después de todo nuestro barco no tiene una bandera pirata" dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa al notar como Claire parecía haberse puesto algo nerviosa con el comentario de su capitán.

"Pero este barco es de Allen y su tripulación" dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de sus nakamas. "Si la marina reconoce este barco podremos estar en problemas" explico el médico.

"No se si lo conozcan, pero existe algo que se llama 'Optimismo' Deberían intentarlo de vez en cuando" dijo Pascia a modo de regaño, mientras que los dos chicos solo asintieron. "Muy bien, ahora vayan a lavarse en lo que yo les preparo algo para almorzar" agrego para luego marcharse al interior del barco.

"Déjame ayudar" dijo la pelirrosa para luego seguirla. Jacques iba a hacer lo mismo, pero en ese momento Silver lo detuvo.

"Oye doc…" murmuro el peliplateado.

"Lo se. Yo también note ese barco que nos ha estado siguiendo" respondió con tono serio el pelirrojo.

"¿Crees que se trate de los amigos de Allen?" pregunto el capitán.

"No lo creo. A juzgar por lo que dijo aquel idiota rubio, debe tratarse de un barco de la marina" explico Jacques.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea desembarcar en Baterilla?"

"Aun no sabemos que tanto falta para llegar al Red Line. Además hay provisiones que debemos comprar para una vez que estemos en el Grand Line" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Tienes razón doc" dijo un poco más relajado el peliplateado para luego irse a donde estaban las chicas. Jacques dio un último vistazo en dirección a aquel barco y después hizo lo mismo que su capitán.

_**Mientras tanto en el barco que seguía a los Silver Pirates…**_

"¡Señor Ailbhe, tenemos una llamada de uno de nuestros hombres en tierra!" dijo un hombre de traje blanco. Frente a él estaba aquel al que llamaban Ailbhe, un comodoro de la marina conocido por su enorme físico, ya que era un hombre bastante musculoso de castaña cabellera y que con facilidad rebasaba los dos metros y medio de altura, pero lo que lo hacia más reconocido eran sus crueles tratos hacia sus subordinados. Ailbhe abrió los ojos y miro de reojo a aquel marine quien temblaba de miedo al sentir los ojos negros de aquel hombre posarse encima suyo. El comodoro no dijo nada y solo tomo el rifle que reposaba junto a su silla y le dio un tiro fatal a su subordinado.

"Odio que me despierten" dijo dejando ver su mal humor, mientras que sus demás hombres lo miraban con terror en su rostro. Ailbhe se puso de pie y tomo el den-den mushi que estaba en la mano del sujeto al que le disparo. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Señor, encontramos en Isla Wonder a algunos miembros del grupo 'Shadow Ocean' entre ellos a 'Ursus' Allen y a 'Iron Claw' Minton" dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Y eso a mí que me importa?" dijo Ailbhe molesto.

"Pues de acuerdo a lo que nos han dicho los habitantes del pueblo, el encardado de derrotar a Minton, fue un hombre pelirrojo, y su descripción concuerda con la de Jacques Julien" explico el marine.

"¿Dónde esta ahora?" pregunto de inmediato el pelinegro.

"No sabemos con exactitud pero tenemos información de que ahora va con una banda de piratas probablemente con rumbo a Baterilla" contesto.

"Ya veo. Asegúrense de recompensar a esa gente por su valiosa información" dijo Ailbhe con algo de malicia al final de la oración para luego cortar la comunicación.

"Es extraño. Parece que olvido el hecho que hay una de nuestras bases ahí." Dijo una voz femenina cerca de donde estaba Ailbhe.

"Contralmirante Cecille" dijo sorprendido el comodoro. Por la puerta donde había ingresado el ahora fallecido marine, ahora se encontraba una hermosa mujer de rubia cabellera y ojos color celeste. Cecille llevaba un vestido negro bastante ajustado y revelador, y a sus hombros llevaba una gabardina de la marina con la palabra "Justicia" escrita en la espalda.

"Sera mejor que nos apresuremos en llegar, Ailbhe" dijo la rubia con tono seductor. Los hombres de inmediato hicieron caso y aumentaron la velocidad. "Espero que esta vez no se te escape" dijo la contralmirante al castaño. "¿Me lo prometes Ailbhe-chan?" agrego con tono seductor mientras que el comodoro solamente asintió algo nervioso.

_**De regreso con Axel y los demás…**_

La tripulación disfrutaba de una pequeña merienda preparada por las chicas, o al menos todos, ya que Jacques estaba bastante serio además de que estaba sentado en una mesa separada.

"¿Qué pasa con Jacques? Nunca lo había visto actuar así" murmuro Pascia dejando ver su preocupación.

"Tranquilas, ya se le pasara. Además no parece que el doc sea del tipo conversador." Dijo el capitán mientras buscaba algo entre todas las cajas que había en la cocina.

"Bien dicho capi" dijo como sin nada el pelirrojo, demostrando que había escuchado lo que dijo Pascia. "Ahora también tráeme algo de beber, chico" agrego.

"Soy capitán, no mesero" dijo con molestia fingida el peliplateado.

"Esta bien. Tráigame algo de beber, señor capitán" dijo Jaques con tono bromista

"No hay cerveza si eso es lo que buscas Silver-kun" dijo de inmediato la peliazul bastante tranquila.

"¿¡Qué!" gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres de la tripulación.

"No iba a dejar que hubiera alcohol donde viajan menores de edad, así que le pedí a la gente de la isla que la descargara del barco" Explico la peliazul bastante seria. Los chicos se quedaron sin palabras y con los ojos como plato mirando a la chica, quien no pudo evitar empezar a reírse a carcajadas. "Deberían ver su expresión." Dijo entre risas mientras que los chicos la miraban confundidos.

"La cerveza esta en el congelador más pequeño" dijo igual de divertida la pelirrosa.

"Pascia, no vuelvas a bromear con eso. ¡Casi me da un infarto!" dijo infantilmente el pelirrojo, mientras que Axel se marcho a verificar lo que decía la chica.

El viaje continuo bastante tranquilo. Claire solo miraba como el trio se veía bastante divertido y de inmediato agacho la mirada.

"¿Pasa algo Claire-chan?" pregunto algo preocupada la peliazul.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que dijo la chica y de inmediato salió del comedor con rumbo a su habitación. Pascia pensó en seguirla pero sus compañeros de inmediato la detuvieron.

Después del pequeño almuerzo, Pascia fue a tomar un baño, mientras que Jacques se quedo lavando los trastos y Axel fue a la torre del vigía para revisar que tanto faltaba para arribar a Baterilla aunque también aprovecho para revisar si aún estaban siendo seguidos por aquel barco.

El capitán se encontraba bastante pensativo acerca de quienes podían ser los que los seguían, más por el hecho de que durante todo el tiempo aquel navío mantuvo la misma distancia, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar como una de las puertas del barco se habría. El peliplateado se asomo y pudo ver a Claire caminando hacia la borda para mirar el océano.

"¿Pasa algo Claire?" pregunto tranquilamente el capitán sorprendiendo un poco a la pelirrosa. "Estoy aquí arriba" dijo el peliplateado al notar que la chica lo buscaba con la mirada, pero después prefirió bajar de un salto para poder hablar con ella.

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo?" pregunto tímidamente la pelirrosa.

"No es necesario que seas tan formal, después de todo somos compañeros ¿no?" dijo con una sonrisa el peliplateado. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Por qué me aceptó en su tripulación?" pregunto la chica. "Yo no soy fuerte como usted o como Jacques-san, e incluso Pascia-san es mas valiente que yo" dijo Claire algo desanimada.

"¿Por qué?" repitió pensativo el peliplateado. "Pues porque tenias una meta que querías cumplir. Querías vengarte del chico que los traiciono, ese tal Percy ¿no es así?" respondió tranquilamente.

"Sé que lo dije pero…" dijo Claire agachando un poco la mirada. "Cuando me pongo a analizarlo, pienso que solo lo dije porque estaba molesta por lo que nos hizo pero realmente no tengo lo que se requiere para poder conseguirlo" agrego la pelirrosa, quien al final apretó los puños dejando ver que estaba bastante frustrada.

"¿Y que importa que no tengas lo que se requiere?" pregunto casualmente el capitán sorprendiendo a su acompañante. "Nadie dijo que tenias que lograrlo al día siguiente de convertiré en pirata. Si de verdad eso es lo que quieres entonces te ayudaremos a conseguirlo, y si esa no es tu verdadera meta, entonces te ayudaremos a encontrar una. Después de todo, ahora somos nakamas" dijo el peliplateado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Por su parte Claire solo miraba fijamente a su capitán, mientras que por alguna razón, comenzaba a sentir como su rostro empezaba a enrojecer, pero por más que intentaba no podía desviar la mirada.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto distraídamente el capitán al ver la expresión en el rostro de su nakama.

"N-no, nada" dijo nerviosa la pelirrosa mientras desviaba la mirada para que el chico no viera su sonrojo.

"Bueno, volviendo a tu pregunta. Si lo que te preocupa es no ser fuerte, entonces entrenemos juntos" dijo el peliplateado con una amplia sonrisa. "Venga prepárate" Claire lo miro sorprendida pero después solo sonrió y tomo sus espadas para empezar a entrenar.

El resto del día pasó con bastante tranquilidad. Axel y Claire entrenaron hasta que caer noche. Después de eso los chicos cenaron todos juntos para luego dejar que Jacques y Pascia les curaran las heridas, y luego se fueron a tomar un baño a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Esos dos hacen un equipo interesante" comento Pascia mientras ella y Jacques miraban el océano.

"¿Tu también viste su practica de esta tarde?" pregunto el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa. "Pequeño engreído. Mejora un poco y cree que ya puede enseñar a los demás" agrego a modo de broma.

"Jacques, ¿puedes decirme que pasa?" dijo la peliazul con tono serio. "Desde la mañana has estado muy raro"

"¿Tu crees? Realmente no lo había notado" dijo como sin nada el medico de abordo. "Tal vez sea por lo cerca que estamos de la Grand Line. Después de todo, hace años que no regreso" dijo mientras ahora su sonrisa se volvía algo nostálgica al igual que su mirada.

"Tal vez sea eso" dijo poco convencida. "Sabes… a pesar de que yo te conté mi pasado cuando estábamos atrapados por Senna, tu nunca me dijiste como terminaste ahí."

"Han pasado tantos años que creo que ya no recuerdo las razones que me hicieron huir de aquel lugar" dijo el chico de roja cabellera.

"¿O tal vez no lo quieres recordar?" preguntó algo tímida la peliazul.

"Tienes razón, tal vez también pueda ser por eso" dijo aun con aquella sonrisa nostálgica. Después de eso el chico volteo a ver a su acompañante y clavo su mirada en los ojos de la chica quien comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa. "Lo siento" murmuro el pelirrojo, y justo antes de Pascia pudiera decir algo, le dio un golpe en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente.

Jacques cargo a la peliazul en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación para después regresar a la cubierta y tomar uno de los botes y huir de ahí.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

El sol nuevamente comenzaba a hacer su aparición por el horizonte, y poco a poco iba iluminando el majestuoso East Blue y todo lo que había en el, incluyendo un barco que tenia un adorno con forma de tigre en la proa.

Conforme el sol iba saliendo, uno a uno, los tripulantes de aquel barco se iban despertando, y la primera en despertar fue cierta chica de cabello azul.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" pregunto la peliazul mientras que trataba de ubicarse. Poco a poco fue reconociendo el lugar conforme su vista iba mejorando hasta que final cayó en cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. "Mi cabeza... siento como si tuviera resaca" dijo mientras se masajeaba la sien. La mujer se reviso un poco la cabeza para ver si no se había dado un golpe, y al momento que su mano paso sobre su nuca, un dolor punzante le recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. "¡Jacques!" grito para luego salir corriendo de su habitación e ir a la del pelirrojo.

"¿Que pasa Pascia-san?" pregunto Claire aun algo adormilada mientras se acercaba a la peliazul.

"No es nada Claire-chan. Perdona por despertarte" dijo Pascia educadamente.

"¿Una reunión en el cuarto de Jacques y nadie me invito? Son muy crueles con su pobre capitán" dijo con tono algo infantil el capitán Silver mientras se acercaba a las chicas. "¿o acaso fue una pijamada?" pregunto de manera casual el peliplateado, quien al parecer aun estaba dormido, ya que de lo contrario se habría sonrojado al ver que Pascia simplemente traía puesta su ropa interior, la cual era de color blanca, mientras que Claire traía una delgada blusa sin mangas color azul celeste que apenas si llegaba a la mitad de estomago y unos pequeños shorts del mismo color, que apenas si cubrían lo necesario. Ambas chicas se sonrojaron de golpe al ver a su capitán y solo atinaron a hacer una cosa.

"¡PERVERTIDO!" Gritaron al unísono las chicas mientras que le daban una fuerte cachetada al peliplateado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ya veo. Así que eso fue lo que paso" dijo Axel bastante tranquilo a pesar de que en cada mejilla tenia una enorme marca roja con forma de mano.

"Lo siento, no pude hacer nada" se disculpo Pascia quien ahora traía su traje blanco de bailarina, mientras que Claire traía una blusa blanca tipo halter, unos pantalones de mezclilla tipo capri y unas sandalias del mismo color de su blusa.

"Me pregunto por qué lo hizo" dijo la pelirrosa quien a pesar de que ya se había vestido, aun estaba bastante sonrojada. "Tal vez tenga que ver con nuestra visita a Baterilla" añadió Claire.

"Es cierto. Después de todo, su actitud cambio ayer después de que decidimos hacer una parada en esa isla" dijo Pascia.

"Sean cuales sean sus razones, Jacques es nuestro nakama y debemos encontrarlo." Dijo Axel con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Si huyo desde ayer en la noche probablemente ya haya llegado a Baterilla, pero aun tenemos oportunidad de encontrarlo" Dijo Pascia bastante optimista.

"Buscando entre los tres, definitivamente lo lograremos." agrego Claire. Axel solo miro a sus dos nakamas y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

"Entonces ¿Que esperamos? ¡SIGUIENTE PARADA, BATERILLA!" dijo Silver bastante animado.

"¡HAI!"

* * *

><p><em>Y bueno, ¿qué seria de One Piece sin un poco de fanservice?<em>

_Bueno... este fue el tercer capitulo y espero que les haya gustado._

_Les recuerdo que pueden enviar todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por mi._

_También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._


	4. -Disculpas-

**A todos los lectores de esta historia:**

Bueno, primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa si es que últimamente me he demorado mucho con las actualizaciones, pero han sido diversas razones las que me han dificultado el hacerlo. Además de que hace ya casi tres meses me conseguí un empleo de tiempo completo lo cual me ha quitado todavía mas tiempo. Y ademas mencionar que algunos fandoms me absorben mas que otros así que por eso incluso parece que algunas historias están olvidadas (_ejem Digimon Frontier *cof* *cof*)_

Pero bueno, vayamos al punto importante de este mensaje. Bueno el punto es que he decidido darle una pequeña pausa a todo esto, primero que nada porque como les comente ya estoy trabajando y a pesar de que han si ya casi 3 meses aun no logro acoplarme aun a esos ritmos y tiempos, ademas que últimamente he andado bastante enfermizo y eso no ayuda mucho con las ganas de escribir.

Bueno, por ahora solo me queda despedirme, solo espero que no sea por mucho tiempo y que pueda regresar con mejores y mas frescas ideas para todas las historias que actualmente tengo, y quien sabe y también pueda publicar algunas nuevas historias.


End file.
